The Knights Of The Blocky Table
by Striker Hutassa
Summary: The shadow cult has been growing stronger with herobrines power. We fight for the people of minecraftia so they may feel safe and secure, we fight for freedom.
1. introduction

Hello everyone I have decided to make this into a story and I will be updating very frequently! Now if u have just joined and do not know what this is about the shadow cult is a group of people who are trying to overthrow Notch and make Herobrine the ruler of Minecraftia we will not stand for this so me and my best friend Lonewolf have created a resistance we have taken control of the castle of Grail, an old abandon castle in a plains biome. Now we see Striker Hutassa as he walks down the hall to the meeting room...

I open the door to find the grand glowstone table with the other 6 generals I walked around it to my chair. To my right is Lonewolf the leader of the dark knights with the ability to use dark magic, next to him is eastcoastgamer13 we'll call him ECG leader of the pyroknights with the ability to swim in lava and wield flaming swords to his right is Iliketoreviewthegoodstories we'll call her Mallie the commander of the miners the ones who mine the resources to her right is an empty chair for she is no longer with us (a/n I'm not talking about kitty/furry here its someone else that we will find out later a/n) to its right is the maddish hatter leader of the guards that patrol the cities and the castle Grail to his right and my left is Pastrnator 64 leader of our aerial knights the Valkyrie.

OK now we have the introductorys out of the way the next chapter will be what they are attending to and check out the other knight stories like the cult of shadows or lonewolf 's story KOBT behind enemy lines and if u want to be a member of the kobt pm me that's all for now and expect the next chapter soon!


	2. under attack

"OK so I call this meeting to order." I say "we bring up the matter of the defeat at the city of Heldensburg"

"We need more guards!" ECG yells pounding his fist on the table "we can't lose another city to that cult!"

"don't you think I know that!" Hatter yells annoyed "its not like I can pull a few extra guards from out of my a-" hatter gets cut off by a raging meteor of black dust storming at us. Lonewolf immediately takes action and leaps onto the table and tries to forcefully stop the raging ball of black dust. I leap up and slash the orb in two with my golden blade it diminishes into a puddle of black ooze but more kept raging toward us so we climbed into the southwest turret to see what was going on and sure enough there were countless dark robed soldiers using dark magic to hurl the orbs at us "were under attack!" I yell as we all scramble I take my position on the ground floor with ECG a and hatter pastrinator takes to the sky using his wings, Lonewolf creates a shield around the castle to block out all magic and mallie leads our archers and fires countless arrows. I rush into the battlefeild and slice at a cult member ducking a few blows from another then chopping his arm off I look up to see pastry and the Valkyrie swooping down with iron swords I then see spark n jets the commanding officer second to only the evil lord himself herobrine he looks at me then smiles evily. I dodge another blow then stab my sword through her chest. I retreat to the castle t see Lonewolf on his knees trying t hold the shells a few of his dark Knight lay around him unconscious. "Hang in there buddy!" I tell him if that shield goes down so do we I run back outside to see the chaos everywhere smoke from the pyroknights' swords and fireballs filling the air I see the shilloetts of two fighting n a nearby mountain I get closer to see the hatter and spark n jets attacking he another hatter swings but spark parries with a sword from the black dust then swipes at hatter until hatter nails a cut onto sparks side he collapses hatter stands above him triumphant spark kicks hatter over the side of the mountain I sprint over quickly hatter hangs over the edge while spark n jets hangs over him like an evil shadow he raises his boot and kicks at hatter knocking him off the side of the mountain...

Cliff hanger :D


	3. Hatter's a girl! facepalm

Sorry guys I'm kinda embarrised to write this I thought hatter was a guy this whole time *epic face palm* so yeah I'm an idiot well anyway back to the story...

Hatter fell with a loud thud the entire world went into slow-motion as I ran to word the body the lifting it up into the air her cold lifeless body in my arms I wept then lay her down on a patch of grass looking up at spark smirking down on me I threw my blade at him but he caught it then threw it back at me I kept out of the way and started to climb the mountain as I got to the halfway point I witnessed the shield Lonewolf was maintaining disperse I saw pastry swoop over the catapults slicing as many as he could, Mallie fired explosive arrows at the cannons I continued upward and finally reaching the top took a fighting stance with my blade held high he unsheathe his blade of pure darkness I recognize it as the same blade that killed notch, the same that killed hatter Herobrine's blade the corruption it could disintegrate anything with a single touch anything except or a heart of pure evil I have a flashback to notches death...

In the aether castle where the knights' first headquarters were herobrine attacked us for the first time with an army of wither skeletons we were defeated and notch took a jab to the heart to save pastry his beloved son from doom but Herobrine has lost all power from taking out one of the 3 gods him, Notch and queen Enderdragon. After escaping through the aether portal we found the ruins of a medieval castle named castle Grail we restored it and have lived there ever since...

Restoring myself from the flash back I dodge a blow to the right I the parry a second blow then lunge for his chest he dodges swiftly I strike his side black blood flowing from the wound he stumbles backward but just as I believe I am winning kittyxfurry comes from behind and knocks me out cold with her staff I fall and kittyxfurry walks over me and pulls spark up on his feet she pulls out a knife and lunges it toward me but it gets slapped away by a tentacle of water luvrO'pokemon comes into view inside a water tornado bringing her aqua-knights knights that can control water and breath it too. She and her knights wash away the centries leaving us a victory...

Hope u guys loved the new chapter :D I was in a big slump with the writers block witch is currently working for the cult of shadows apparently but I will promise the next chapter will be SOON I will eventually set due dates for chapters like once per week twice per week etc anyway peace outx!


	4. emblems

OK so i am here again so let's get it started! :D

I stand up sighting our archers firing across at the runaway centurions. I looked behind me to see luvr dispersing her tornado and standing beside me. We walk back to the castle seeing the walls cracked and one of the towers fallen. "Hey pastry" I yell toward the sky, pastry comes out of a nearby cloud and lands beside me his quartz-white wings settling down as he lands "yeah striker." He asks "can you and the Valkyries go and clean up the rubble and repair that tower?" I ask pastry groans then says "fine I'll play janitor." And flys away.

We walk into the main hall into the grand table room, "so where were you this entire time?" I ask as we sit down "well I've been recruiting and I've found something you might be happy I found." she says as she took out a drawstring bag and opens it she takes out a crystal with a sun emblem on it. I take it from her hand and feel the warmth of its touch, an emblem is what all knight leaders have it gives them extra power such as shooting an arrow and hitting the bullseye every time able to jump higher and lift heavy objects every emblem is different lonewolf's moon emblem gives him night vision and the ability to harness the moons power into a beam of moonlight that can disintegrate a person on touch, ECG's flame emblem let's him create fire without a flint and steel and spawn lava blocks, Mallie's archer emblem let's her shoot straight with her bow and gravity not pull it downward, Luvr's hydro emblem allows her to spawn water blocks and walk on water, pastry's sky emblem allows him to go at the speed of sound at ease, Hatter's sword emblem allows her to create various weapons to help her in a battle such as making a sword out of thin air, my sun emblem let's me enchant my sword with solar energy which allows me to increase the power ten-fold and it protects me against the blade of corruption. "Where." Is all I could say "you left it in the aether." She said "I went up there to recover some lost items of mine." "Thank you." I say as I place it inside my pocket.

Awesomeness! You probably thought it would be a long time till the next update well you were wrong!


End file.
